List of locations in Dragon Quest VIII
This is a list of locations in Dragon Quest VIII. Castles and Towns * Farebury: The first major location that the Hero visits on his quest. It is located near the middle of the northeastern continent. * Alexandria: Jessica Albert's hometown. It is closely linked to the Tower of Alexandria. It is located on the northeastern continent, southeast of Farebury. * Port Prospect: A port town that runs a ferry to Peregrin Quay. It is where Jessica is recruited into the party. It is located on the northeastern continent, southwest of Alexandria. * Peregrin Quay: A wharf that runs a ferry to Port Prospect. It is located on the southern continent, west of Port Prospect. * Maella Abbey: An abbey where Angelo and Marcello live. It is where Angelo is recruited into the party. It is located on the southern continent, south of Peregrin Quay. * Simpleton: A small town that houses a profolic tavern. It is where Angelo is first encountered. It is located on the southern continent, south of Maella Abbey. * Ascantha: A castle town ruled by King Pavan. It is located on the southern continent, east of Simpleton. * Pickham: Yangus' hometown. It features a casino. It is located on the southern continent, southwest of Ascantha. * Red's House: The home of Red. It is located on the southern continent, southwest of Pickham. * Neos: A pious settlement that houses the Goddess Statue. It is located in the middle of the center isle. * Baccarat: An extravagant town headed by Golding, and later his adopted children Cash and Carrie. It features a casino. It is located on the western continent, northwest of Argonia. * Argonia: A castle town ruled by King Clavius and is the home of Prince Charmles. It is located on the western continent, southeast of Baccarat. * Arcadia: A town connecting the western continent and northwestern continent. It is located north of Argonia. * Orkutsk: A circular town situated on the northwestern continent. It is located north of Arcadia. * Empycchu: A tribalistic town situated in the middle of the Godbird Isle. * Dark Empycchu: An exact replica of Empycchu in the World of Darkness. It is the only civilization that is able to be visited there. * Tryan Gully: A town where humans, monsters and elves coexist. It is located in the Untrodden Groves. * Dragovian Sanctuary: A town inhabited by Dragovians. It is located at the end of the Dragovian Path. Dungeons * Waterfall Cave: A cave system that is home to the brain-damaged Geyzer. It is located on the northeastern continent, south of Farebury. * Tower of Alexandria: A tower that was built by Alexandra, the descendant of one of the Seven Sages. It is where Jessica is first encountered. It is located on the northeastern continent, east of Alexandria. * Ruined Abbey: The former Maella Abbey before a disasterous plague swept through the area, causing the establishment to be abandoned and fall into ruin. It is located on the southern continent, east of Maella Abbey. * Wisher's Peak: A mountain that is said to be a gateway to a mystical world that can grant wishes. It is located on the southern continent, southwest of Ascantha. * Swordsman's Labyrinth: A maze that keeps the Venus' Tear safe from would-be pilferers. It is located on the southern continent, north of Red's House. * Castle Trodain: A cursed kingdom that fell into disrepair after Dhoulmagus stole its secret sceptre. It can be partially explored in its restored state in the epilogue of either ending. It is located on the northeastern continent, northwest of Port Prospect. * Beneath Ascantha: A tunnel system dug out by Don Mole's henchman so they could steal the Moonshadow harp. * Mole Hole: The residence of Don Mole. It is located on the southern continent, north of Ascantha. * Royal Hunting Ground: The sacred hunting grounds of the Kingdom of Argonia. It is located on the western continent, east of Argonia. * Dark Ruins: A temple dedicated to the Lord of Darkness. It is located in the middle of the northwestern isle. * Dragon Graveyard: An optional dungeon filled with the long-dead skeletons of dragons. It cannot be accessed until after defeating Dhoulmagus and talking with Cash and Carrie. It is located on the western continent, south of Baccarat. * Rydon's Tower: A tower built by Rydon to improve his craft. It is located on the northwestern continent, east of Arcadia. * Herb Grotto: A cavern dedicated to growing nook grass. It is located on the northwestern continent, north of Orkutsk. * Pirate's Cove: The hideout of Captain Crow. It is located on the northeastern continent, underneath the bridge between Farebury and Alexandria. * Godbird's Eyrie: The nesting place of Empyrea. The one in the World of Darkness is mandatory while the one in the World of Light is an optional dungeon that can be reached by flight. It located on the Godbird Isle, south of Empycchu or Dark Empycchu. * Black Citadel: Rhapthorne's castle and the former living quarters for his subjects. Once his first form is vanquished, the citadel will disappear and it cannot be accessed again. It can only be reached with the Godbird's soulstone. * Troll's Maze: An optional dungeon located in Argonia after Rhapthorne has revealed his true form. It can be accessed by interacting with the mirror on the second floor of the chancellor's house at night. * Dragovian Path: An otherworldly realm that leads to the Dragovian Sanctuary. Its entrance is located on the western continent, only being accessible by flight and after Rhapthorne is first defeated. * Heavenly Dais: A sacred passage that leads to the Dragovian Trials. * Altar of Wroth: An optional dungeon that was added to the 3DS remake. It can be accessed after Neos is destroyed. * Memories Lane: An optional dungeon that was added to the 3DS remake. It can be accessed by completing at least one of the Dragovian Trials and picking Memories Lane as the reward. * Category:Location lists